The invention relates to apparatus used for intubation of the tracheal bronchial tree. There has for some time been a need for means that can be used with an airway intubator to provide for the passage of oxygen or anaesthetic gases into and out of the tracheal bronchial tree in combination with other apparatus such as a fiberoptic endoscope to facilitate oxygenation or ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,034 issued on Mar. 27, 1979 discloses an endotracheal tube connector, the end of which fits into an endotracheal tube, this connector having a specific configuration to facilitate its insertion into the tube and avoid damaging the latter during an assembly procedure. However, the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,034 falls short of providing the means for servicing the tracheal bronchial tree as described above.
Other U.S. patents in this general field are U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,702 which discloses means for passing sound waves downwardly into the lungs and also to facilitate insertion of the trachea without interfering with ventilation of the patient; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,676 which discloses an endotracheal tube in which its radius of curvature can be changed; U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,982 which discloses an endotracheal adapter which has a hole for suction which can be cut off by opening and closing a threaded collar; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,135 which discloses the well-known Berman airway which is an oro-pharyngeal airway.